


[podfic] Our Carnival Life

by reena_jenkins, victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, First Kiss, Fourth of July, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky is the best gift he's ever gotten, every time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Our Carnival Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Carnival Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451495) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-CA:TWS, Birthday, Fourth of July, Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Best Friends  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:16:18  
 ****

 **Music:**[Fourth of July,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_TiiEoR364) as performed by Fall Out Boy  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Our%20Carnival%20Life_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
